iron_helixfandomcom-20200214-history
Owlbears
Ancient History The Owlbears were originally wild beasts of above-average intelligence, but were developed into an army by the wild elves in an ancient conflict against invading orcs. After the war, the owlbears' training would become a spark of intelligence that gave way to sentience. With newfound understanding of the world around them, the owlbears transcended their status as beasts and weapons and began forming complex societies. Before first humans settled The Northland, the Owlbears had built an empire in the Great Forest. A network of cities and towns stretched all throughout the land, the tops of pyramids and temples rising above the treeline. However, to preserve their lands, the wild elves of the Forgotten Weald released a plague on the owlbears that would thin their numbers and slow their expansion. This plague turned out to be deadlier than anticipated; in an effort to save themselves, the owlbears evacuated their settlements to consolidate at a single location. Here, they built a massive hibernal vault underground and had their shamans put them into a deep sleep, so that they could outlast the plague. Recent History Though the plague did kill countless thousands of the owlbears, it did not wipe out all those who did not hibernate. However, so many did die or chose to hibernate that their organized society would collapse. Apart from a few scattered tribes, including the one the demigod Ascalphus was born into, the owlbears did not have a large presence in The Northland for much of their recent history. However, during the expansion era of Haven, the Iron Helix Syndicate stumbled upon the massive hibernation vault of the entire ancient owlbear civilization. Though this led to the ensuing Great Owlbear War, it also brought the revelation to the world that in past ages there was an owlbear culture comparable in size to Haven. In the aftermath of the Great Owlbear War, the surviving members of the race settled a village not far from Haven and, over many years, this grew to a township and eventually became incorporated into the city of Haven as the Owlbear quarter. While allied with the humans of Haven at the time though, the owlbears still sought vengeance. The power to exact this vengeance came in the form of two powerful allies, the Arachne and the Phulubits. When these new factions arrived in and joined Haven as well, the owlbears were quick to befriend them. This secret triple alliance bided its time until the attack of the Phoenix made the humans defenseless, then launched their assault. Unfortunately for the owlbears, the Iron Helix Syndicate along with the Haven City Guard were able to repel both the Phoenix and the combined armies, and their alliance was defeated. Humbled by this victory, the triple alliance agreed to the generous terms laid down by the humans, and helped to rebuild Haven anew. Thus began the rule of the Tetrarch, a group four monarchs ruling over Haven, one of which was the owlbears' own King Strigidus. Many owlbears survived the destruction of Haven and still remain a proud and united race after being dispersed. Personality Owlbears value practical thinking, straightforwardness, and a sense of community. An owlbear that does not pull his weight in his group, whether it be in his clan or in a battalion, is seen as weak and useless. All owlbears tend to live as modestly as they can, redistributing their excess food and wealth among their brethren. If their trust can be gained, owlbears are fiercely loyal companions. Physical Description Owlbears are large creatures, standing between 8 and 10 feet tall and weighing around a ton. Their heavily built bodies are covered from head to toe in strong feathers. Their arms end in huge, clawed hands, and they walk on feet possessing razor-sharp talons. Their faces appear as owls' do, with ornate crests of feathers and piercing yellow eyes accompanied by a powerful beak. Females and males are difficult for outsiders to distinguish, as they are similar in stature and behave similarly in most situations. A trained eye can discern the gender of an owlbear along with many other details by looking for specific markings and natural patterns among an owlbear's coat of feathers. Relations The Owlbears are one of Haven's major races. They are close friends of the Arachne and the Phulubits. Some hold a grudging respect for the humans, but many have still not forgiven them for the damage they have inflicted upon owlbear civilization. In political situations, owlbears will almost always take the course of action that presents the greatest benefits to their own race or to the faction their race is a part of, consistently holding their loyalties higher than desire for power or wealth. Alignment Owlbears of all alignments exist, though the vast majority are either neutral or good, with many following the chaotic-good lessons of Ascalphus. Lands The Owlbears originally hail from The Great Forest, but since their emergence onto the world stage have spread to occupy far corners of the material plane. Religion Nearly all owlbears worship the patron deity of their race, the demigod owlbear, Lord Ascalphus. Leader of the Trang Muuc Brotherhood, Ascalphus teaches cooperation, strength, and justice as the most key components of life. Language Most owlbears in the modern day speak only Common, as their native tongue is nearly extinct due to their assimilation into the culture of Haven. Adventurers Owlbear adventurers tend to follow the paths of the Fighter, the Barbarian, or the Druid. Owlbear Racial Traits * +2 STR, +2 CON, +2 WIS, -2 DEX, -2 CHA, -2 INT * Natural Armor +2 AC * Size Class: Large * Special Abilities: Darkvision, Rip (Attack with beak, claws, or talons for 1d4/total level) Category:Races